Not Meant To Be
by Zigglypuff
Summary: Jay has feelings for a certain blonde. One Shot from Jay's point of view.


People may be scared of me, but I'm not the toughest guy in all of Degrassi. Sure I may pick on kids, and beat them up, and pour paint on them, and... Well you get the point. I only pick on these kids because people expect me to. It all started in 3rd grade. Yes I know that's a very long time for being a bully, but once you start, it's hard to quit. Anyway, in 3rd grade I was known as a nerd. There was a kid in my class named Mikey Mullins who was the biggest bully until I came along. One day Mikey tripped me. Everybody started laughing at me and I just got really angry. I picked my self up and then realized that someone spilled milk, making me trip again and try to catch my balance. As I was catching my balance, my arms were flailing all over the place and ended up hitting Mikey. People started cheering when they saw that Mikey was bleeding. I didn't even mean to hit him, but when people were cheering for me it made me feel wanted instead of the nerd that everyone made fun of. I figured that they liked me for bullying people, so I kept the act up. Now it's about 9 years later and I'm still bullying people. Pretty much everyone hates me, especially a very beautiful girl that I wish didn't.

Now this girl is gorgeous. She has long blonde hair that cascades down her shoulders, and deep brown eyes that sparkle in the sun. I swear that I've never felt this way about anyone before. You may be thinking, "But wasn't Alex your only girlfriend?" Well the answer is no. I've had at least 4 other real girlfriends. Not the ones you get in 5th grade where you only hold hands because you both like each other, but real girlfriends. No they weren't real just because of the sex or the oral, but because I really did like them. None of the feelings for them however, are anywhere near the feelings that I have towards Emma Nelson. Yup. That's right. I, Jay Hogart, am in love with Emma Nelson. I know that you may find that hard to believe, but it's true. I don't want to sound like a girl, but I get a warm fuzzy feeling inside when I see her, or accidentally touching her in the crowded hallways. Okay, so much for trying not to sound like a girl. I see her with her friends everyday and notice her laughing and smiling at some stupid joke that JT made. Her smile makes my stomach do a cartwheel inside. It's so nice to see her happy after all the pain I put her through.

First of all, I made her boyfriend break up with her. Well technically I didn't say, "Sean break up with Emma or I'll beat you to a pulp." I did, however, make Sean feel as if he had to please me and my friends. I didn't like Emma at the time because saving trees isn't really the coolest thing in the world. So Sean must have thought that breaking Emma's heart was making us happy, because he obviously still loved her when he saved her from screw up number 2. Yup. That's right. I was behind the Rick thing, but you probably already know that. Me and Spinner hated Rick. Well, I know I shouldn't be saying this, but I hated Rick for always hitting on Emma. I was a jealous guy and I still am. Because of this, I thought that Rick should pay. Since I already knew that Spinner hated Rick, I knew that it would be easy to convince him to make Rick pay. Alex was my girlfriend at the time, and she was also the school's vice president, so I knew that she would be allowed in the Special Access part of backstage of the game show. From there she would be able to make confetti fall from the ceiling and onto Rick. Well at least that is what she told Radicth. I was able to get paint from the auto shop that I was working at and Spinner was able to get feathers, I have no idea how though. He is just a freak. Anyway, Alex exchanged the confetti for the paint and feathers while me and Spinner sat in the audience waiting for it to come down. We went for a bathroom break and called a fake truce with Rick to lower suspicion from the prank.

I had to contain myself from bursting out laughing when I saw Rick with the paint and feathers on him. He looked hilarious. Yeah I was laughing, but not so hard since people would have suspected something. I looked over and saw Emma. She looked almost sorry for Rick. I thought that she was falling for him, but boy was I wrong. Later that day, Rick had brought a gun to school. Of course I didn't know it at the time. Me and Spinner went into the bathroom to talk about what had happened. Spinner was about to reveal that we did it, but I saw Rick. Like I said before, I didn't know that Rick had the gun, so I blamed it on Jimmy. If I had known that Jimmy would have got shot, I wouldn't have said anything. Hell, I wouldn't even had set up the prank. After Jimmy got shot, Rick went to shoot Emma for supposedly leading him on to think that she liked him when she really didn't. Thankfully Sean protected Emma. I don't know what I would have done if I had lost my Emma. As you know, Rick ended up dying in a battle for the gun and I did feel some guilt.

And now it's time for screw up number 3. Later on, Sean felt so guilty about the shooting that he ended up moving back to Wasega Beach. Degrassi decided to put on a play to get the shooting off of people's minds. Emma was one of the leads in the play, so as she was getting ready for her cue during rehearsals I noticed that she was tense. I went over to her and started rubbing her shoulders, and before I knew it, I was touching her butt. I didn't even care whether she would put out if we dated or not, but she was looking hot that day and I couldn't help myself. Later that night she saw me at the ravine. She wanted me to show her the infamous van. When we got in the van, I kissed her soft lips and put a bracelet around her wrist. I told her that every player gets a prize, but that sort of freaked her out and she ran away. I didn't mean to scare her, and I wouldn't have raped her if she didn't want to do anything, but I felt really bad that she ran away. I thought that I would never kiss her again.

The next day she told me that she showed off the bracelet to Amy, saying that it made Amy jealous. That made me angry. She ran away from me, yet she had no problem showing off a bracelet that she didn't even earn. I told her that there are many girls in the ravine, but I chose her and she didn't earn her bracelet. Because of this, she must have been upset or feeling sorry so she came to the ravine and earned the bracelet. Boy did she earn it. A couple days later though, I learned that I had Gonorrhea. Emma got it to because I didn't wear a condom that amazing night. She got mad at me, but I swear it wasn't my fault. Okay so maybe the um...activities were, but if I knew that I had Gonorrhea, do you really think that I would have done that? Amy and Alex were pissed at me too.

Maybe that is why Emma got mad at me. Not only did I spread a social disease to 3 different girls, but I also cheated on them. I look over at Emma now who is sitting with her friends, and I think that she is the most amazing girl that I have ever met. She looks over at me and see me staring. She glares at me. I give her an apologetic look trying to tell her that I'm really sorry, but she just rolls her eyes. I guess it's a true love not meant to be. 


End file.
